Structure
Guild Rank Structure Effective August 31, 2011 for all Retributions Blade Guild Characters: (see +++) Guild Rank and Promotion Members are expected to monitor their own ranks and request promotions once they meet requirements for the next highest rank. We will make every effort to proactively promote but your help will go a long way to making sure you are awarded the rank you've qualified for. * In addition to other promotion requirments, Guild Status Points are required when qualifying for rank promotions. * 3 day login (other column) requires members of this rank to log in once every three days for at least 15 (fifteen) real-time minutes to retain this rank since supervisors must be very active members of the guild. * Level "#" requires members to have obtained this level in either adventuring or tradeskill with at least one guilded character before being promoted to this rank. This ensures members holding this rank have obtained the necessary skills to fulfill the needs of members who may look to them for guidance. * Site Registration requires players to have completed the registration requirements on the Guild Forums and Wikia prior to being awarded this rank. This ensures that members have access to the appropriate restricted site areas and facilitates the permission database linkage with site and game. G-Stats+ or "Guild Status Points" are tabulated from the Guild Screen which can be reached by pressing the "U" key on your keyboard and are found under the Status Column for each of your characters that are enrolled/affiliated/joined with Retributions Blade. These "guild status points" (often referred to as "G-stats") are added up for each character you've created for the account they are created under. To help understand this requirement, here's an Example: Johnny Smith (one real life person) created two accounts on the server. He named one account " Markus " and he named the 2nd account " Tommy ". Johnny created under the " Markus " account, 4 characters named: "Jhop", who earned 14,500 G-stats "Sung", who earned 25,600 G-stats "Tang" who earned 43,100 G-stats "Behop". who earned 10,400 G-stats Johnny also created under the " Tommy " account, 2 characters named: "Sabeam" who earned 57,400 G-stats "Latter" who earned 51,005 G-stats To determine the total number of G-stats for Markus' account you would open the Guild Screen and add the points showing under the G-Stats column for Jhop, Sung, Tang and Behop (which for this example would total: 93,600) and for Tommy's account (even though owned by the same individual were created as a separate account) for Sabeam and Latter (which for this example would total 108,405). So based on this example, the characters named Jhop, Sung, Tang and Behop would still need an additional 6,400 guild status points to qualify for promotion, and the characters Sabeam and Latter would qualify for promotion to "Member" rank (providing they met the all other promotion requirements) * Invitations are extended to the ranks of Officer and above as an honored fraternity of players. These ranks are subject to player acceptance and vote of the leadership for individuals who display exemplary conduct and leadership skills while in membership with Retributions Blade. It is from the Advisor pool that officers are selected to serve the general membership. * Guild Recruiting - all players holding the guild rank of "Member" or higher are given the ability to recruit for the guild. This means they may activate the "Recruiting for Guild" box and actively recruit new members. Members are expected to know the requirements for joining the guild as well as be able to answer basic questions asked by potential members. * Guild Invites - all players holding the guild rank of Advisor or higher can issue a "Guild Invite" to players based on the recommendations of other Guild members. Key: +++ Note: On August 15 2011, a new guild rank structure was chosen by the leadership and on August 18, 2011 notice given to it's members by September 15, 2011 this new structure will be placed into effect for all members. Between the time of it's inception and the effective date, time has been allotted to all characters in the Retributions Blade guild to 'qualify' for whatever rank that they had held previously under the old rank and promotion system. The leadership wants to be sure that all members are given the opportunity to hold their current position under the new guidelines before enacting them. As of October 1, 2011 the adopted rank and promotions guidelines will go final and all Retributions Blade guild members rank will be reviewed according to the new guidelines. The information will have been posted to the website with explanation of the same since early August, 2011. Apologies to those whose playtime does not afford them the opportunity to keep up on all the current issues and find upon logging in that their guild rank has been adjusted to the new requirements. * Status Points (see this article for ways to earn status) Category:Browse Category:Guild Category:Member Category:Ranks